Hybretian Pantheon
The Hybretian Pantheon is a religion originating in the Old World that was originally practiced in the Cities of the Hybretian Koinon, before migrating to the New World in it's "Pure" and "Templari'i" forms. Hybretian gods are often noted for their paradoxical natures. Dieties Hellerian -''' "The Father", Hellerian is the god of war. Hellerian is characterized as 'Strong and Silent', and as a dominant but caring father-figure. Not known to anger easily, Hellerian is often reserved, however when angered, will quickly strike, devastating his enemy, before returning to his normal calm. Hellerian's nature influenced the Koinon's concept of war, as something to be used effectively but sparingly. Hellerian is typically depicted in his armor, in gold and red. 'Caeyna - '"The Mother", Caeyna is the Goddess of Peace. She is characterized as jealous, devious, and hysterical. Caeyna's conniving nature cultivated a sense of mistrust towards peace within the Koinon, keeping the cities on edge, despite wars usually being sparse. Caeyna is typically depicted as a beautiful woman in white, with a silver tiara. 'Miertial -' "The Ocean", Miertial is the brother of Hellerian and Caeyna. Miertial is depicted as brooding and temperamental, even described by some secular scholars as a "holy psychopath". It is likely Miertial's description is based on Hybretian fears relating to the Oceans and the unknowns of the deep. Miertial is typically depicted in a manner consistent with the Varisian 'Merman". The Twins 'Corina -' "The Explorer", Corina is the daughter of Hellerian and Caeyna. Portrayed as sensitive and curious, Corina is the goddess of Exploration and Knowledge, in addition to Trade, however the origins for her association with commerce are dubious. She is typically portrayed as being a feminine young woman. 'Lorina - '"The Huntress", Lorina is the daughter of Hellerian and Caeyna, and twin of Corina. She is portrayed as more masculine than her sister, fond of hunting animals, and criminals. Her pursuit of criminals as pray lead to a concept of Justice becoming extremely important in the Koinon, with pursuit of criminal offenders being quite intense. Both Lorina and Corina acted without the knowledge of their parents and uncles to help save refugees of the Fourth Hybretian Civil War, leading them eventually to Endiolaudum. As a result, they rival Hellerian in terms of popularity in the Kingdom of Hybretia. The Others 'Ailene - '"The Beauty", Ailene is the daughter of Miertiel, and is considered the most beautiful woman in the worlds. 'Wyraine - '"The Outcast", Wyraine is the God of the dead, depicted as a quiet sadist, who rules over the underworld. He is depicted as pale with white hair - White is the color associated with the dead and death. The Apógonos The '''Apógonos '''are the half mortal children of gods. - to be added to - The Fates Who knows? Mythology '''Creationism Variations 'Pure' The original Hybretian Religion, which is maintained rather faithfully by the Kingdom of Hybretia, successor of the refugee city of Endiolaudum, was practiced by the Nine before the Fourth Hybretian Koinon Civil War. Core tenets of the religion 'Templari'i' 'Kolanski' Category:Religions Category:Hybretia